Such a Scrooge
by Justanothergeek123
Summary: "You're the most egotistical, childish, arrogant person I ever met...and that's probably why I'm extremely attracted to you right now!" She hates winter. Absolutely despises it. Christmas, snow, ice and all the other stupid things that come with it, and he wants to change her mind. Too bad she doesn't want anything to do with him. JackXOC
1. Chapter 1

She hates winter. Absolutely despises it. Christmas, snow, ice and all the other stupid things that come with it. Why would someone want to run around in the freezing cold snow? Warmth is comfortable. Not cheeking-burning, nippy, winter wind.

And why would you want an ice-cold ball of slush thrown at you? How could that possibly be considered 'fun'?

It annoyed the hell out of her. It really did roast her nuts to a crisp. Watching kids run around carefree and happy, while she slugs through the annoying pile of cold crap, waiting until she can get back to the warm inside, the one place snow can't get. Maybe things would be different her if it never happened. Maybe she would actually like winter. Maybe she would be happy, and have friends. But no, she's forced to hate it all, and whatever causes winter; the snow, the frost, the cold, she hates the most. And wishes whatever 'it' is, it would just take a long walk off a _very _short pier.

Whatever 'it' was, it ruined her life.

* * *

"Alessia J. White! Pay attention to my lesson" an angry voice yelled at the daydreaming girl.

Alessia blinked and averted her gaze from the falling snow outside.

She turned to the front of the class. "Sorry, you were just boring me" she mumbled while looking down to her desk.

A few sniggers escaped the mouth's of her class mates. The teacher rolled her eyes and carried on with the lesson. This wasn't a new thing. Alessia found herself snapping at almost everyone around her. It was her way of keeping them out.

She turned her attention back out of the frost covered window. She looked in disgust as the snow landed softly on the ground. It almost looked as if the -_beautiful_- fakes were winking at her. But that was impossible.

_Why snow? Why today of all days? _She asked herself sorrowfully. She had to work late tonight. Which meant the snow would taunt her on her long journey home as she tried not to fall on her clumsy ass.

She glanced at the empty chair next to her. She never fitted in. She was always different to everyone around her. For a sixteen year old, she was rather what do people call it? A stick in the mud, right, that was it! She hated fuss. Birthday's, anniversaries, parties and especially Christmas! Spending all your money for one day? Why? She would rather just stay in her room and write another long book, then wrote neatly at the end, 'author: Alessia J. White' which was actually her favorite part. She took pride in her work, particularly her books, decorating them with little illustrations and doodles.

The girls in her class would mock her. They were more girly than her. They would go shopping on weekends, buy make up, get their hair done fancy, flirt with boys. She didn't care for shopping, it bored her. She never wore make up in her life and her jet black hair just hangs in loose curls and does what it wants. As for boys, well, that was out of the question for her. She was already an outcast. Imagine if she ever tried talking to a boy? Things would get pretty ugly fast and she's be a laughing-stock. It was a known fact that she was not a very social person. She just prefers to stay alone. Or that's what she likes to tell herself. Yes, it would be nice to have a friend, someone to talk to, someone to trust. She always had been a dreamer like that. But nobody would even take notice in her. It was like she was invisible or something.

A lot of teachers at her school worry about her, since she has no friends, they probably think she's a psycho, plotting for her next victim. When actually, she was just a normal 15 years old girl.

So, why did she hate snow. Of course people her age loved it, right? The excitement of not going to school, the 'awesome' snowball fights with friends (which she can't do since she has none) and the other activities that snow provides.

Well, It all happened on a cold icy day Christmas eve. It was meant to be the best day ever for 5-year-old Alessia. She had written her letter to Santa, she had left out milk and cookies for him, she was ready in her pyjamas, and best of all it was snowing outside, the best present any 5-year-old could ask for. She had plans for a big snowball fight with her mother and father tomorrow, and winning at that. She sat on her window ledge and watched the snow as it fell gracefully down from the sky, swirling in pretty patterns as it did so. She smiled to herself as she thought about the cold air hitting her small face. She loved winter. It was definitely her favorite season, without question. She took the last slip of her hot chocolate before her mother came into her room and kissed her forehead gentility.

"Sweetie, time for bed" she whispered in soft voice. Alessia nodded and passed her mother the mug before jumping into her bed. She snuggled down into the covers and yawned.

"Mommy." she whispered. Her mom smiled at her and sat at the side of her bed, she ran her hand through her daughter's hair slowly.

"Yes honey?" she answered.

Alessia looked up at her "What causes snow?" she asked.

Her mother smiled down at her. She asked she question every night. It was no doubt that the girl just loved to hear the story about the boy who flew around and glazed the streets with the cold, white frost, she knew it filled her mind with wonder.

"Well Ali. There once was a boy named Jack frost..." she began to tell the story and Alessia's smile grew and grew as the story progressed. She felt her eyes closing, becoming more and more heavy.

"The end" her mother finished, she kissed her on the cheek before getting up and leaving.

Alessia's eyes opened for a split second "Thank you for the snow, Jack" she muttered tiredly before drifting off to sleep.

That morning she had woken up at the early hour of six o'clock in the morning, waking her parents up with her.

She had opened all of her presents and loved each one, especially a soft, brown bear she decided to name Bruno. She hugged both of her parents and race up to her room. She knew the routine of Christmas. Firstly she would open her presents, then her mom and dad would take her to her grandmas, while singing Christmas songs on the car ride there, then they would come back and play in the snow with the neighbors.

She quickly changed out of her pyjamas and put on her trousers, shirt and her cute fur snow boots. She ran down the stairs and jumped up and down. "Hurry, hurry, hurry" she cried.

Her dad laughed at her "Now, Ali, what are you forgetting?" he asked. She thought for a minute, then ran out of the room, returning a few minutes later with a woolly hat, a scarf and a pair of gloves on.

He smiled at her "That's my girl. Let's go". They all walked out of the house, climbing into the car together.

With the help of her mother Alessia climbed into her car seat and buckled herself in. Her mom walked around to the front of the car and climbed in, strapping herself in after.

"We're coming grandma!" Alessia squealed. Her parents chuckled as the car started. They turned the stereo on before the song 'Rudolf the red-nosed reindeer' came on. The car began to drive off as the family sang along happily.

"...had a very shiny nose, and if you ever saw him you would even say it glows" They all sang in unison.

They were too caught up in everything to see that dog. It did come out of nowhere, and besides, the icy fog made everything harder to see.

Alessia 's mother let out a piercing scream as the car dodged the dog slightly, the wheels skidding terrifyingly on the icy road below them. Because on the snow, the breaks weren't as quick as they should have been. They didn't work properly. And the car skidded, right into a nearby tree, causing it to jerk forward violently. The only cries that were heard now, were Alessia 's. Her mother and father remained silent and motionless, blood trickling down both their heads as the music carried on. Winter had killed her parents.

After that Alessia, 'kicked' her childhood out of her life. Anything childish she would throw out.

At the age of 6 she threw out all her toys and replaced them with books. At the age of 7 she stopped leaving milk and cookies out for Santa, completely losing her belief.

And at the age of 10, she acted as if she was already a teenager, writing a new novel everyday, refusing to go out to the park, or hang out with the other children. So, she became the way she was now.

All because of winter.

If it wasn't for that stupid snow, the breaks would have worked, the car wouldn't have crashed, and her parents would still be alive. And she wouldn't hate winter with every fiber in her body.


	2. Chapter 2

The air was full of break-taking cold wind, the fresh snow falling down on top of the old snow like a blanket.

The pale skinned, white-haired boy flew into the air and looked down proudly at his work. He crossed his arms across his chest and grinned, showing off his dazzling white teeth. He loved his job. Bringing joy to everyone around him. What was more fun than a snow day? And being able to make it snow whenever he wanted, it was a dream come true. He watched as the children below him played and had fun in the snow. They all seemed so happy.

He sighed to himself. If only they could see him. Then maybe he could join them, and have fun too. And he could tell them tales and show them his tricks. If only.

He may be 17, (or 300 it really depends on how you look at it) but he wants to have fun too. Growing up and acting sophisticated was extremely overrated in his eyes. Why would people actually _want _to grow up? Why would they want to give up on their hopes and dreams?

He pondered on the thought for a while before decided that he was going to join the children below him, whether they could see him or not.

* * *

"Stupid snow, stupid winter, stupid Christmas!" Alessia grumbled to herself as she pulled her coat tighter around her body. She felt her teeth chatter and watched as her breath came out in a white cloud in front of her. Her boots were soaked from the snow, seeking through to her socks, with annoyed her even more due to the fact that she still had another 30 minutes of walking left.

She sighed as all feeling on her feet disappeared. She walked to a near by bench and lent against the side, trying to wiggle her toes to get the feeling back. Her head shot up as she heard the mixed sound of laughing and screaming.

She watched in amazement as a young boy flew down towards her on a sledge at a fearful speed. She held her breath as he almost crashed.

She let the breath out as he suddenly stopped, a couch from a nearby truck sliding right into him. She gasped and ran towards him. As she got there they were joined by more kids.

"That was awesome!" the boy cried.

She rolled her eyes "Are you okay?" she asked.

He looked up at her and nodded hesitantly. "Yeah, I'm not hurt." his little eyes widened in amazement "Aren't you Alessia White?" he asked.

She tried to hide her smirk, but failed miserably. She knew there were a lot of rumors about her going around the streets. Caused by some girls at her school.

She nodded "Yep" she replied. Trying to act cool as she popped the 'p'. She wasn't used to getting this attention.

"I heard you're a vampire, is it true?" one of the kids asked excitedly.

She laughed to herself "I don't know, maybe" she paused before hissing playfully at them, causing them to laugh. "Be careful next time" She turned around, ready to leave.

The boy gleamed at her "Would you like to join us for a snowball fight?" the boy asked.

She mentally gagged at the thought. "Um, no thanks" she mumbled.

She turned around and quickly walked off before they could ask any more questions. She ignored the horrible feeling of guilt that hit her stomach for declining the boys offer.

A part of her wanted to join, but her stronger self would never allow it.

_You hate snow. It ruined your life. You hate it, hate it, hate it... But it does look fun maybe a few minutes-NO! You hate it. _She chanted to herself.

She carried on walking for a good 25 minutes before arriving at her destination. She walked up to the door and turned around, looking into the open. She laughed dryly to herself.

"Stupid snow" she hissed before stomping into the house miserably. She was greeted by the warm air of the fire hitting her, and the smell of hot chocolate. But of course, she knew it wasn't for her. She took off her boots, coat and gloves and walked into the main room.

"Where were you, Alessia?" her foster dad, Pete, asked her.

Alessia didn't mind Pete, he was genuinely sweet towards her, he treated her like his own daughter and she did admire him for it.

But it was Clare, her foster mom, and Jasmine, her foster-sister that she hated.

Hate. She seemed to use that word a lot. She hates winter, she hated school, she hated everyone at her school, she hated being invisible to everyone around her, she hated her foster-mother and sister, but most of all she hated herself for being so sour.

She smiled apologetically at Pete "Sorry, I worked an extra shift" she replied.

He smiled back "You work too much. Go out and have some fun! It's snowing outside" he yelled with enthusiasm.

She groaned "Don't remind me, I already ruined a good pair of boots because that god damn stuff" she mumbled in reply.

There was a loud gasp from the doorway "Don't use that language young lady" Clare yelled while storming up to her. "You should be ashamed of that fowl mouth!" she added.

It took all of her will power but Alessia managed not to roll her eyes "Yes, Clare, Sorry" she replied half-heartedly.

Clare was the type of woman who kept up to date with her looks. Just like her daughter, Jasmine.

She had long blonde hair, sky blue eyes and toned skin, which was actually just fake tan. For a 35-year-old, she sure looked good for her age.

As for jasmine, she had long caramel hair, green eyes and a light tan. A long with short, (_very short)_ skirts and tank tops with inappropriate tightness. Jasmine was 17, and never let Alessia forget that she was the younger of the two. She was a _very _spoilt girl, which was why Alessia took a major disliking to her when they first met when she was 7 and Jasmine was 9. Jasmine had a new bright pink teddy and she threw it away, yelling at her mother because it 'wasn't pink enough'.

Jasmine always annoyed Alessia about her look. She called it boring, since Alessia stuck to long black hair that touched her ribcage whenever she ran, side bangs that almost covered the whole of her left eye and deep brown, almost black eyes. She also had somewhat pale skin, that had a slight tone to it. You could call her a plain Jane. But, of course she didn't care a lot about the way she looked.

"MOM!" a high-pitched voice screamed.

Jasmine entered the room, blowing on her freshly painted nails.

"Jassy, dear, what's the matter?" her mother cooed.

Jasmine's eyes locked with Alessia's, an evil smirk spread across her face. "Alessia won't come out in the wonderful snow with me!" she cried.

Alessia glared at her sister-in-law. And if looks could kill...well.

Clare turned to look at Alessia. "Alessia! What have I told you about making your sister happy?" she asked.

Alessia smiled sweetly. "I'll do whatever makes her happy, even if I don't want to, just whatever will make her happy" she mumbled through a fake smile.

Clare nodded "Good girl. Now tomorrow you will go out with your sister" she demanded while walking out of the room.

Jasmine smiled, childishly sticking her tongue out at Alessia and skipped out. "She's not my sister" Alessia mumbled before storming out, following jasmine to her room. She didn't knock, she just walked in.

"You little-ugh! You bitch! You don't even like snow, 'it makes your hair go frizzy'," she screamed.

Jasmine rolled her eyes "Don't be so stupid. We're not really going in the snow. What are we, 7? You're coming shopping, I need someone to hold my bags and tell me how good I look." she explained.

Alessia huffed "You have friends you know, and arms. Carry your own damn bags yourself!" she hissed.

Jasmine stood up from her king-sized bed and became face-to-face with Alessia. "Listen here, Alessi-eh." she spat, mocking the sound of her name. "You're coming shopping with me tomorrow and you're gonna' like it, or I'll tell mommy that you've stolen my make up again" she snapped back.

Alessia gritted her teeth in annoyance "I don't even wear make up." she stated. She rolled her eyes and finally gave in "Fine whatever, what time are we going?" she asked.

Jasmine grinned in glory "Be ready for 9am sharp, and don't wear anything embarrassing, now shoo. I have to call Rob" she pushed her out of the room and closed the door behind her.

How jasmine had a boyfriend, 'Rob', was beyond Alessia. She was whiny, petty and just plain annoying.

Alessia dragged herself to her bedroom and closed the door behind her. She sat on the end of her bed, taking out her writing stuff from her pillow. If Clare found it, she would definitely take it off her. She placed her back against the headboard of the bed and stared at the empty page.

She bit down on her lower lip and tapped the pen against the page as she tried to think of fresh ideas. She sighed and placed the book back under her pillow, walking towards her window.

She sat down on the window ledge and opened it widely. She breathed in the cold air, it fulling her lungs up. As much as she hated to admit it, she loved the feeling of cold air hitting her lungs, there was something refreshing about it.

She looked out at the snowy scene, her eyes twitched as she watched children play carelessly in it. She sighed and moved her eyes sight to her hands in her lap as she twirled her fingers around each other.

She blinked away the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes.

No. She wouldn't cry. She hadn't let a single tear fall from her eyes since she lost her parents. She was strong. And crying was a sign of weakness.

She looked back outside as a shiver ran down her spine. Her eyes skimmed across the view.

She was sure she felt as if someone was watching her.

She shook her head and looked back down at the children as they played carelessly in the snow. She shivered again as her eyes glanced upwards.

"Creepy" she mumbled to herself, getting off the window ledge and shutting her window.

She glanced at her phone. 8:30pm. She sighed deeply, letting the drowsy feeling overcome her.

She brought her face to the window, her mouth inches away from it. She let out a long breath, leaving a misty haze on the window. She stood up and looked at the small space of breath that was left. She took her index finger and drew on a perfect heart onto the window. She looked at the heart and gave it a small nod of approval before climbing into her bed and pulling the sheets over her.

"Night mom. Night dad" she whispered before closing her eyes and slowly drifting to sleep

* * *

"ALESSIA! Get up it's almost time to go!" a voice screamed, causing Alessia to jerk up, earning her a loud _'click'_ from her neck.

She hissed in pain and began rubbing the back of her neck.

"HURRY UP NOW!" the voice cried again.

Alessia rolled her eyes "Okay, okay. I'm coming." she called back. "Keep your slutty, lacy pants on" she mumbled while almost falling out of her bed.

She yawned deeply from the lack of sleep she got last night.

She looked towards the clock that hung on her wall. 8:55.

"Shit!" she cussed.

She had 5 minutes to get ready. She groaned and stretched out her back, quickly walking over to her wardrobe.

She decided on an old pair of jeans, a plain blue long-sleeved shirt along with a black hoodie. She slipped on some brown knee-high boots and headed for the door. She stopped with her hand on the doorknob, her head turning to the window.

Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

The heart was _still _there.

She walked to the window and pulled her sleeve over her hands, trying to wipe the heart away, but no luck. The heart was on the outside of her window. She looked closely at it and her eyes widened in shock. This wasn't the heart she drew. It was much more rushed, messy and to add more to the confusion it was written on top of frost.

She laughed dryly. Frost. Jasmine was probably mocking her. She probably crept into her room, opened the window and drew it on just to freak her out. She rolled her eyes and headed out of the door.

"Finally! Took you long enough!" Jasmine snapped harshly. She roughly took a hold of Alessia's wrists and dragged her out of the house whilst shouting goodbye to her mom and dad.

"Where are we going?" Alessia asked, another yawn escaping her mouth.

Jasmine sighed dramatically. "Why are you yawning, you got hours of sleep last night! First, I want to get a coffee. Then you can help me buy a whole new outfit!" she squealed excitedly.

"I woke up 3 times in the night. I kept having strange nightmares" she replied.

Jasmine scoffed "Why, did you find a mirror in your sleep?" she snickered at her own joke.

Alessia rolled her eyes "No. It was weird actually." she explain, going deep into the thought of her dream.

"Well what happened?" Jasmine asked.

"I was with my mom, I was young. And I was laid in bed, she was sat at the side of my bed and I asked her to tell me a story. She got mad at me for it and began shouting at me. And I woke up whenever she began shouting at me. I woke up three times because of that same dream" she decided to leave out the fact she'd been having this dream for more than a week now.

Jasmine laughed "That's super scary," she replied sarcastically. "What story was it?" she asked.

Alessia smiled "It was about this guy, Jack something or other, I don't know. I remember my mom telling me a story when I was a kid about someone with that name who made it snow. I used to love it" She mumbled.

"Jack frost" Jasmine added.

Alessia frowned. Why did that name sound awfully familiar?

"Jack who?" she asked.

Jasmine looked up at her "Frost. The bringer of snow. The winter spirit, and all that crap. It's a story that a lot of people tell their kids." she explained.

Alessia nodded "Oh yeah. My mom used to tell me that story every night" she mumbled mostly to herself.

She shivered again, stopping in her tracks and narrowed her eyes, searching the streets for some sign of a stalker. Because this, wasn't normal. The only thing on the streets were dog walkers, couples and children playing in the snow. Nobody was watching her.

"Alessia. Get your fat, lazy as-" Jasmine was cut off by a large snowball hitting her square in the face.

Alessia bit her tongue, her eyes lightening up with amusement.

Whoever threw that, was her hero!

Jasmine wiped the snow off her face and glared at the nearby children. "Watch where you throw that stuff you little brats!" she screeched.

Alessia frowned "They're only kids. Lighten up" she replied, smirking at her foster-sister.

Jasmine scoffed "Whatever. Lets just go" she hissed, walking off.

Alessia turned to the children "Nice hit by the way. Whoever threw that" she grinned at them.

A little blonde haired girl walked up to her "But none of us-" she was cut off before she could finish her sentence.

"Alessia! MOVE! Or else-" Jasmine screamed, getting cut off by another snowball.

She grinned and held in a laugh, ignoring the question that burned in her mind of who threw the second snowball. She turned to the little girl. "Gotta' go. See you around" she yelled as she ran after Jasmine, who was now screaming at air about how much time she spent on her make up.

_'This is going to be a long day' _she thought to herself.

* * *

Alessia breathed in some more air and puffed in annoyance. She had lost all feeling in her arms from these 25 bags, and that wasn't an exaggeration, she was actually carrying 25 bags.

"Jasmine! Can we _**-puff-**_stop **-**_**puff**_**-** and please **-**_**puff-**_ rest somewhere?" she asked, almost dropping the bags.

Jasmine sighed and stormed over to her, snatching 5 bags off of her. "There! Now you should be able to last 'till we get home" she hissed.

Alessia rolled her eyes and continued walking. "Thank you for your thoughtfulness, oh great kind one" she mumbled sarcastically.

Jasmine stopped in her tracks, causing Alessia to crash into her back.

"Okay ouch! What's the hold up?" she asked, dropping the bags carelessly.

Jasmine turned to face her, her eyes wide with worry. "Over there! Look, it's Tony Welfare. He's so hot" she squealed quietly.

Alessia groaned to herself.

Tony welfare, was about the most downright, idiotic, idiot you could ever meet. He has a 'thing' for Alessia. Or so everyone says. He's in the year above her and has almost every girl falling at his feet, except Alessia. Which is probably why he wants her so badly.

Jasmine squealed again. "He's coming over. Now, act normal" she whispered just before he reached them, his followers (as Alessia calls them), hot on his heels. And cue the failure flirting.

"Alright Jasmine" he turned to Alessia and winked "Alesy"

Alessia scoffed at the nickname he chose to give her this time round.

"Hey Tony! We were just shopping, I bought loads of new outfits I should show you them!" Jasmine babbled.

_'Doesn't she have a boyfriend?' _Alessia though pitifully.

Tony nodded, not taking his eyes away from Alessia. Which was now getting creepy. Maybe _he_ was her stalker?

She sighed to herself, sick of seeing Jasmine flirt she picked up a couple of bags. "Well as fun as this little meeting is, I have to go home and do other stuff" she smiled politely and began walking off.

She walked faster as she heard someone whisper her name and 'loser'.

Names never really got to her. Well, there was something that drove her insane. It still does.

_'Orphan Alessia' _

That was a name she got called frequently. A name that how much she tried, still was able to cut her deep, because nobody cared.

Nobody cared that she lost her parents when she was just a child. Nobody cared that she has nobody she can genuinely talk to about things she can't with anybody else. And no matter how she looks at it, deep down, she knows nothing will change.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm home!" Alessia's voice rang out through the house before she slammed the door shut and wiped her feet on the welcome mat.

"Hey Alessia" Pete yelled back.

She took off her coat and gloves, throwing them on a chair as she walked into the living room. She searched the room before her eyes landed on her foster-father.

"Hey Pete. Where's Clare?" she asked half-heartedly. She didn't really care, she was just happy not to come home to Clare's angry voice, yelling at her for no reason what so ever.

"Gone out with some friends of hers. She won't be back 'till late tonight" He replied, looking up at her from the leather couch that sat in the middle of the over-done room (thanks to Clare and her annoying decorating).

She decided not to hide the relief from her face when she fist-pumped the air with a cheer of delight, earning her a throaty laugh from Pete.

She skipped over to the couch and collapsed next to Pete.

"Pizza, tv and blanket night?" she asked sweetly, battering her eye lashes for effect.

He sighed and hesitantly nodded.

She jumped up and quickly grabbed the phone from the wall. She dialled the number imprinted in her brain of her favourite pizza place.

"Ruby's cheesy pizza, home of the cheesiest pizza of 2010. How may I help you?" a feminine voice answered the phone.

"Hey Rubs, it's Alessia White. Can I have the usual please?" she replied, walking around the room while holding the phone to her left ear.

"Hey! It's been a while. So that's one large pepperoni and one large Hawaiian with extra pineapple... that will be $10 and will be delivered in 10-20 minutes" the voice answered cheerfully.

Alessia lent against the wall and nodded dumbfounded, then realizing that 'ruby' couldn't actually see her.

"Thanks Rubs. That's why you're the best. See you later" she took the phone away from her ear and hung up, placing it back in its holster.

She sighed happily and walked back to the couch, jumping on like an excited child.

"Pizza's on its way" she said, pulling her legs up to side of her, resting them on the couch.

Pete nodded, keeping his eyesight on the tv in front of them "Where's Jasmine, didn't you two go shopping together?" he asked.

Alessia laughed excessively, and then cleared her throat awkwardly. "We don't exactly see eye-to-eye, do we?" she mumbled.

He laughed and turned to face her, obviously wanting to elaborate on the subject. "And what do you mean by that?" he asked.

She felt a smile tug on her corners of her mouth.

Finally she was going to get this off her chest.

"Well, I want to get along with Jasmine. Don't get me wrong, I don't _hate _her. We're just really different. Too different to get along I guess" she explained.

It was the god spoken truth. She _does _want to get along with Jasmine. Period. But the stuck up Barbie doll doesn't even attempt to get along with her back. So why should she waste her time trying to win over herself obsessed foster-sister?

He nodded understandingly. "I know your sister can be...difficult-"

Alessia scoffed "You can say that again" she mumbled.

"-but, I think we both know deep down that she cares about you. You're sisters for crying out loud. And it's not like she hates you" he argued.

Alessia sighed deeply. "Yeah, you're right" she muttered

"I'm always right" he said with a chuckle. She threw her head back in laughter and swatted Pete on his arm playfully.

The doorbell rings, causing her head to snap back up and a grin to come across her face.

"Pizzas here!" she squealed like a child as she jumped to her feet and ran to the door.

"And you still think you act maturely?" Pete called after her.

She felt a blush creep across her face.

Of course she was mature! Other people her age didn't act the way she did. And certainly does _not act _like a child.

She opened the door to revel a 20-25 year old man, holding two large boxes of Pizza. He smiled warmly up at her.

"That's ten dollars please" he says, breaking the silence.

She nodded and hands him a crisp ten-dollar note. He quickly tucks the money into his pocket and hands her the boxes.

"Thanks, see you later" she said with a polite smile, closing the door.

The smell of fresh Pizza filled the house making both Alessia's and Pete mouth water with hunger.

She quickly took the Pizza and rushed back into the living room. She handed Pete the boxes and walked into the kitchen, grabbing two glasses and filled them up with chilled coke.

She took the glasses and dropped in a couple of ice cubes into both before walking back into the living room.

She placed the glasses onto a nearby table and takes her Pizza off of Pete and places the hot box onto her lap, picking a slice of it up.

"I've missed this" she states before taking a small bite out of the pizza, chewing it slowly so she could savour the taste.

"What do mean _missed_?" Pete asked.

She shrugged lazily and swallowed the pizza in her mouth. "I don't know. It's been a while since we've just had 'Alessia, Pete time' and-" she sighed deeply. "It's like I'm back with my parents again, since you're practically a father figure to me, it's like I'm reliving memories with my parents. I think that's why I like it so much" she explained, playing with the slice of pizza in her hand.

She wanted to hit herself, repeatedly, in the head…with a brick.

Why was she so god damn awkward when it came to her feelings, why did she always make things complicated and weird?

It was like her mouth just randomly popped out words when she starts explaining her feelings, once she says one thing, it all comes flooding out. And then cue the unbearable awkwardness because nobody ever sees her confessing her feelings.

"I enjoy our time together too. I thought you were getting too old for all this, since you're turning 16 in a mere two days. And you focused on your work a lot too. I do worry about you sometimes Alessia." He replied to her.

She smiled warmly back at him, nodding in understanding. "I know I act grown up and everything, but that doesn't mean I don't enjoy still acting like a kid."

That was technically a lie. She hated acting like a kid. It brought back too many painful memories that would be better just to hide away in the back of her mind. But, of course she did love to have 'Alessia, Pete time.' Besides, Pete was the only person, probably on the entire planet that doesn't hate her guts. So she was going to try and maintain a good relationship with him.

She quickly ate the rest of her pizza as they sat in silence, a well-known friend to her. She gulped down the rest of her coke, standing up and taking Pete's empty glass and box from his hand. She took them into the kitchen, placing the boxes into the trashcan and the glasses into the sink.

She walked back to Pete, sighing at the full feeling in her stomach. "I'm gonna head off to bed" she said, even breaking herself from the daydream she was in.

"Really? It's only 7pm. Are you okay?" Pete asked.

She visibly winced at the question. She hated that question.

'Are you okay?'

Of course when people asked that question, the person is defiantly not okay. Why ask if you didn't think anything was wrong? It felt patronising, due to fact that was all she got for 2 years straight. Just a heap of. 'Are you okay?' and 'Are you feeling alright?'.

Screw them, and screw their sympathy.

She rolled on a forceful fake smile. "Of course I'm okay. Just fine. Good night" she replied, rushing out of the room before Pete could ask anything else.

She climbed up to her room and stood in the doorway, sighing and leaning her head against the door frame in annoyance.

She looked up and walked towards her bed. As she began to sat down she stopped in mid-air. Her attention now at her window.

The heart had gone, but, in its place was small writing. Still written in frost, this time looking a lot fresher.

Spelling out two words that made her heart thump loudly in her chest. Two words that made her hands clench and sweat. Two words that she really did not want to see at the moment.

And those two words were:

'_Turn around'_

* * *

**Just to answer 's question: I'm going to try to update every week, if not sooner.**


	4. Chapter 4

The words didn't really seem to sink in. They just floated there before her eyes, her brain not taking anything in, she was too scared to move. What if some murderer was in her room, holding a knife about to take her life away? What if it was someone hear to kidnap her.

And was it just her or was the room suddenly _freezing._

Her teeth were chattering. And the window was closed. She mentally shook her head. Whoever was in her room was turning her insane. She watched as the hair on her arms stood on end, caused by little goosebumps that rose. Okay, it was definitely getting colder in here.

She kept her gaze on the two words written on the window, in frost. Who in the hell writes in frost? Whoever this murderer was, they were gifted with frost.

She let a shaky breath, squeezing her eyes shut. She clenched her fists together and slowly turned a little to the left, then another bit, then another. She stopped when facing the complete opposite direction she was just in, eyes still shut tightly. She unclenched her fists.

Okay, she hadn't been violently stabbed yet, this was going well.

She let out another breath, trying to gain some confidence, before instantly opening her eyes. She visibly relaxed. Nobody was there.

She rolled her eyes at the empty space. How in the hell could somebody have gotten into her room? The thought was ridiculous.

She would defiantly have to give Jasmine a piece of her mind about scaring the living day lights out of her. Pretending to be a creeper, how low could she get?

She glanced at the window again to see the message was gone.

Or maybe she imagined it...

She was lacking sleep from the crazy dreams she'd been having. Sleep. That's what she needed. And then everything would be back to normal in the morning. Yeah, normal.

* * *

What was he getting himself into? This was bad. Very bad. He was getting in over his head.

But, she could _see _him. He swore of it. She looked right at him, right in his eyes. He felt it. But then she just looked away, like it was nothing. Like she couldn't see him. That's what made him doubt. That's what made him follow her, craving her eyes to meet with his again. Nobody had ever seen him before. There were times when he thought someone had seen him, times when he tried talking to people, but it always ended in disappointment. Always. And that's why something in the back of his mind was screaming at him to just give up, turn around and walk away from the strange girl. But he couldn't there was...something, something about the way she walked with her head down, the way her arms swung childishly as she walked, the way there was a slight spring in her step and how she looked so broken. The way she kicked the snow and mumbled under breath, turning down a snowball fight. Who does that?!

He had to figure her out. Some way. But to do that he had to get her to believe. Which was going to be difficult. Since he'd been trying to get people to believe for over 300 years and all plans failed, it seemed pretty hopeless.

He tried talking to her. He tried getting her attention, probably looking like an idiot waving his hands right in front of her face. He tried copy that little heart shape she drew, that was when he thought he'd finally done it. Because again, she looked right at him. But no avail, she didn't see. He was almost down to actually giving up...almost. He had one more trick up his sleeve.

He looked around the girl's room, looking at every detail in there. It was a small room. The walls were bare, only painted in a light shade of blue. A small bed in the corner of the room, a desk next to it. He remembered her taking a book out of her pillow. Not that he watched her a lot. Only for the past few days.

She didn't really have to normal bedroom of a 15-year-old girl, it looked bland, and boring. From what he'd seen, teenage girls rooms were normally covered in posters, pictures and other things. But the walls of this room were completely bare.

His eyes widened as the sound of footsteps came from the stairs. He quickly raced to the window, taking a finger and writing quickly but carefully 'turn around'. Before he raced to the door and hid behind it as it opened slowly. He waited for any movement, swallowing when he watched as she walked slowly towards her bed. He almost screamed in annoyance when she didn't notice his sign, but she stopped in mid-air, looking towards the window. She stood up straight. Her body completely still. She stood there for a few moments, he watched as she began to shiver slightly.

He waited a little more until she began turning around slowly. He patiently waited until she was completely around. Her eyes were shut tightly. Her hands began to loosen up as her eyes spanned open. He felt himself stiffen lightly.

She looked at him, right at him.

She could see him!

She then, rolled her eyes, turning away. He felt his mouth drop open, and it didn't work. He flew to the window again, wiping off the message just as she turned back to the window. She sighed and collapsed onto her bed, shutting her eyes. A couple of minutes later her breathing settled.

* * *

"_Goodnight Alessia, I love you" her mother soothed. _

"_Mommy tell me about Jack Frost! Please Mommy!" the 5-year-old begged. _

_The woman rolled her eyes, her face becoming distressed. "No Alessia, go to sleep!" _

_Alessia pouted. "Please Mommy!" she begged, tears filling her eyes. The woman stood up from the bed._

"_I said no Alessia! God, why do you have to be so annoying? When I say no it means no so don't ask me again!" she yelled, getting redder and redder. _

_Alessia let the tears fall down her face. "I-I'm sorry Mommy!" she stammered, earning a death glare. _

"_Stop being so whiny! What have I told you about being whiny?!" she screamed, holding up an arm to her daughter._

_Alessia felt herself stiffen at the movement. She felt a sharp stinging sensation on her cheek. She let out a strangled sob, more tears threatening to spill from her eyes._

_Her mother had never hit her before. _

"_Now look what you made me do!" her mother screamed. She watched as her mother began screaming abusive words at her. She sat there as she began to disappear into black smoke, the room becoming dark as well. _

"_No! Mommy don't leave! I'm sorry" she yelled at the pile of clothes that laid in her mother's place. _

_The room was almost dark. _

_She began sobbing uncontrollably, hiding under her covers. She closed her eyes, trying to escape. She let out a scream as the covers began to shake. _

_The covers were ripped from her, reviling her mother again._

* * *

Alessia sat up straight, holding onto her chest as she felt cold sweat running down her face. Her breathing came out muffled and shaky.

"It was just a dream, just a dream" she whispered quietly to herself. She rubbed her arms to keep warm.

It felt so real. So god damn real. It was almost like a memory. Or that she was actually living it, but her mom and dad were dead, and they defiantly did not hit her. Especially over something as stupid as a child's story. No, it was just another dream.

She managed to calm herself down, the room becoming deadly quiet. Her head shot up at the sound of her door squeezing.

Her eyes widened and she jumped off the bed instantly.

She had to be dreaming still. She just had to be. This couldn't be real.

It was _snowing _inside her room. Inside. And snow. Maybe she was going insane.

Her eyes traveled to the open door. She stepped back as her eyes landed on a teenage boy, around her age, standing there staring straight at her.

She blinked rapidly before speaking up. "Ho-ly shit."

* * *

**Sorry this chapters a little short and uninteresting. The next chapter is a lot better :)**


	5. Chapter 5

"_ho-ly shit" _

Her voice came out shaky, as she stared back at him. The silence was deadly.

There were so many questions flowing through her mind:

_How did this guy get into her room?_

_What is he doing here?_

_And why in the name of Christ himself is he not wearing shoes?!_

She took a step away from him "What the fuck are you doing in my room?!" she yelled.

His mouth dropped open. "You-you can see me?" he asked.

It was official, this guy was a lunatic, and she probably wasn't completely safe at the moment.

"Okay, I'll ask again, _What_ are you doing in my room?!" She yelled.

He sighed, running a hand through his snowy white hair, then shrugged lightly.

"What so you just magically appeared in my room? If you don't get out of this room in 5 seconds then I'll call for Pete…and just so you know, he owns a shotgun" she warned.

He held his hands in defense. "Don't you think that if I wanted to hurt you I would've done it by now?" he asked.

She shot him a death glare "Don't play innocent with me. You're in my room. This is breaking and entering" she said, crossing her arms over her chest

He tried to fight back a grin but failed "Well I'm sorry for breaking and entering, then." He mumbled.

She laughed coldly. "Who are you?" she asked.

He smirked "Guess" he replied.

She sighed "I don't have time for childish games" she snapped.

He nodded "I know. You don't have time for anything that involves fun, do you?" He asked.

Her glare deepened "Aren't you a little old for anything 'fun'. Or are you just one of those people who never grow up?" she asked.

He laughed "Funny you should say that actually" he muttered.

She took a step towards him "Really, who are you and what are you doing here?"

He rubbed his forehead. "Right. This is going to get confusing." He sighed again "My name is Jack Frost, you know, the spirit of winter. And, well, I've been watching you for a while now"

Her mouth dropped open, before she erupted into laughter. "Right. Nice to meet you Jack Frost, my name is Aqua and I'm the spirit of the sea" she joked, holding her stomach in laughter. She stopped laughing when she noticed his unamused face.

She felt her body stiffen. Her blood felt like poison in her veins. And her heart-felt like it was about to break through her rib cage, she was scared it was so loud Pete could hear it. Jack Frost, the spirit of winter. He had to be kidding, right?

She raised a brow "You're not joking, are you?" she asked.

He shook his head, a smirk appearing on his face.

She scoffed "Is this some kinda' sick joke? Did jasmine put you up to this? God, I'm gonna rip her apart!" she paced around the room, turning redder and redder with anger.

He raised both brows in confusion "Nice to meet you too" he commented.

She stopped pacing and turned to face him "Listen here frosty the snow man" she snapped, poking a finger at his chest. "I'm not the kind of person who stands and listens to bullshit, so if I were you, I'd get your sorry ass out of my room before I kick it out" she poked his chest again.

He scowled at her "Some welcome party this is" he replied sarcastically.

She narrowed her eyes "I wasn't expecting visitors" she hissed.

"Why wont you believe me?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes "I don't believe in childish stories, I'm too mature for that" she replied.

He chuckled "Well obviously you do, since you can see me" he argued.

She arched a brow "Are you okay? Like mentally?" he stared at her dumbfounded. "It's just that, I don't normally have teenage guys sneak into my room and ask me if I can, um, see them" she explained.

"Especially one's dressed like you" she added, eyeing him head-to-toe.

"What's wrong with the way I dress?" he asked.

She laughed quietly to herself. "Well for one, you're not wearing shoes. I mean, how have you not cut your foot yet?" she asked, looked down at his bare feet.

She didn't want to mention the large wooden...stick that he had grasped in his hands, it might be some religious thing she didn't know about.

He shrugged "I don't walk that much" he replied casually.

She looked back up at him "Alright, I'll pretend I know what you mean by that" she mumbled. "So are we gonna keep having this friendly chat or are you going to actually leave like I asked?"

He shook his head and edged forward to her. "I'm not leaving until you believe me" he replied, laughing as she stepped back from him.

She nodded, smiling sarcastically. "Fine. Be my guest, I'll be the one laughing when you're in jail" she hissed.

He frowned "For what?" he asked.

She huffed "For sneaking into a 16-year-old girls room at night, not wearing shoes and asking if she can see you, actually forget jail, they'll send you to the mad house and-" she rambled.

"You're 15, not 16 until two days" he said, cutting her off.

"-you wont be let, wait, how did you know that?" she asked. "Have you been stalking me? Oh my god, you've been stalking me!" she yelled.

He rolled his eyes "'Stalkings' a harsh word...I prefer, observing" he argued.

She scoffed "That sounds more creepy! It makes you sound like a freakin' pervert!" she yelled, running a frustrated hand through her hair. "Holy crap you haven't watched me getting changed have you? You little pervert I'll kill you-"

He cut her off by placing his hands on her mouth. "Just. Listen." he demanded. "One, I haven't seen you getting changed. Two, I'm not a pervert thank you very much. And three, you talk way too much" he replied, taking his hand away from her mouth.

She wiped her mouth. "Your fucking hands are freezing!" she screamed. "And I do not talk too much" she added.

He nodded with a smirk, leaning on his staff. "Right. So, what's your name, brown eyes?" he asked.

She grinned, rolling her eyes "If you must know it's Alessia, so what's your _real _name, blue eyes?" she mocked.

He grinned "Beautiful name" he said.

Alessia's face paled. "Oh, um, you, um never said, um y-your name" she stammered pathetically.

It was very rare when she was speechless, and she hated when she was.

He nodded "That's because you already know it. It's Jack." he replied.

She shut her eyes in frustration. "You're not gonna give up on this whole 'Jack Frost' thing are you?" she asked.

He shook his head.

She was seriously going to regret this, especially if she finds out he's actually telling the truth.

She sighed "Okay, _Mr_ _Jack Frost_. Prove it" she breathed.

He frowned. "Prove what?" he asked.

She took a step towards him, so that they were practically inches away from each other. "Prove to me you really are Jack Frost, or can't you do it?" she put on a pout, smirking through it.

He glared at her, swapping his staff into his other hand. "In a minute you'll be eating those words" he whispered.

She grinned "Try me" she whispered back.

He took a step back, not taking eye contact from her.

"Look up" he said, watching as she glanced upwards.

Snow was again, falling from her ceiling. She scoffed "Doesn't prove anything" she mumbled.

"Man, your stubborn" he mumbled. He walked towards her window, raising his staff. He covered the entire window with fresh, crisp frost. She slowly followed him to the window. They both took their index fingers and drew two hearts next to each other.

She dropped her hand to her side, looking over at him in awe. "It was you? You were the one who drew on my windows!" she swallowed.

He nodded "Believe me now?" he asked, in a smug tone.

She sighed "Yeah. I believe you" she answered. "So, you made it snow in my room when I woke up?" she asked.

He smiled nervously at her. "Yeah you weren't supposed to see that, I got bored waiting for you to wake up." he mumbled.

She laughed "It was cool" she admitted.

He looked up at her and grinned.

"So, what do you want? There must be a reason you're here" she asked.

"Why don't you like snow?" he asked.

She looked away from him, inhaling small breaths of air. "I just-just don't" she lied. She kept her eyes away from his.

"Let me change your mind" he replied.

She snapped her head up and scoffed "Excuse me?" she hissed.

He winced at her tone. "Let me change your mind. Give me 2 weeks, until Christmas and if you still hate snow, then you'll never see me again" he explain.

She frowned her brows "You think you can just change my mind, just like that?" she asked, getting more annoyed by the thought.

He opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off.

"No." she snapped. "No, I hate snow. I always have. And I always will. And-and you make snow, so I hate you too! Get out, get out of my room now" she screamed. She took him by the shoulder and pushed him towards the window.

He fought back "Okay, okay. I'm going. Hold your horses!" he argued.

She pushed him harder, causing his staff to fall from his hands without her notice.

She felt her eyes fill up with tears, blinking them away furiously "Get out" she screamed

She opened the window and glared at him. "Just get out" she whispered. He took a step towards her, causing her to back up. "Please. Just go" she whispered as her voice lowered.

He sighed and nodded he leaped onto the window ledge. "Whatever I did, I'm sorry" he mumbled before jumping into the night.

Her eyes widened.

"Did he just...fly?" she asked herself.

Shaking the question off she sighed to herself as realization came to her.

She just spoke to Jack Frost, the spirit of winter, maker of snow and ice...she just spoke to the guy who killed her parents.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it:3 And thank you for all the awesome reviews! y'all are so sweet**


	6. Chapter 6

She sat there, her back resting against her bed board. Her window was now shut. And it was black outside. Yet she still couldn't sleep. She had a queasy feeling in the pit of her stomach, like when you're just about to get on a roller-coaster, or when you 'accidentally' touch your crush's hand. Except, it was really deep inside her stomach, like something was urging her to do something, get out of there, a bad feeling of some sort. It felt sickly.

She sighed and pulled out her notebook and pen. She opened a page and neatly wrote across the top of the page. ___'What happened today'._

No. It wasn't a diary. Or a journal. Like some little pigtail wearing kid writes in. It was a mature piece of writing that she would look back on, and maybe publish one day.

She bit her lip as she continued to write the advents of the previous day she just had, finding it entertaining describing about the psycho guy who called himself 'Jack frost'.

_'____Maybe I imagined him'_she wrote down, sighing in the process.

Maybe she did. Maybe he was a figment of her imagination. She would imagine a guy who was completely childish and annoying.

___'And I never did find out how he got into my room...or why he wasn't wearing shoes. And who asks someone if they can "see" them. Was he a magician trying out a new invisibility trick or something? I don't know. He was crazy. Not wearing shoes in the freakin' snow. And his white hair...actually it looked pretty good. Maybe I should go white.'_

She laughed to herself as she thought about how she would look with snow-white hair.

_'____I think it would look pretty damn awesome. Anyway, I'm getting off topic. So this guy just burst into my room, asking me if I can see him. Claiming to be Jack frost. And then I kick him out. I never really let him explain himself. But he did make it snow in my room, and draw that heart of my window. But seriously, Jack frost? He could at least gone for someone more original like...superman or some awesome super hero like that. Well at least all that's behind me now. And if I can help it, I'll never talk to a crazy shoe-less guy again. Amen to that.'_

She snapped her book shut and placed it onto her lap, placing the pen on top of it. She lent her head back so it was leaning on the bed board and closed her eyes. She listened to the sound of her breathing for a while and watched as her chest rose up and down with every breath.

Her breath hitched in her chest as she spotted a shadow in the of the room from the corner of her eye.

The shadow took a small move towards her. She let out a shaky breath. "I know you're not asleep" a deep, croaky voice spoke.

She sat up straight on the bed to see a figure caped in all black.

"Do all you weird dudes have meetings on where my house is or something? Jesus. I really need a lock on my window" she mumbled as the figure came closer.

"Are you Alessia white?" the man asked.

She pierced her lips tightly together and nodded slowly. A sick grin spread across his face.

"And, um, you are?" she asked hesitantly.

His grin widened. "Not important."

She got up from her bed. "Look...emo dude. I don't know who you are but I've had enough of freaky guys sneaking into my room at night being all, freaky and crap. Just get out" she hissed.

He didn't move an inch. "So this has happened before?" he asked.

She arched a brow. "And you're refusing to get out my room as well. Perfect. Fan-fucking-tastic. Just amazi-" she gritted to herself, getting cut off.

"-I know all about you Alessia White."

She looked up at him, narrowing her eyes into slits. "Let me guess, you're another stalker who wants to change my mind about how much I hate winter?" she asked sarcastically.

The stranger in front of her seemed genuinely confused. "What? No." he replied.

She sighed with relief "Oh thank god. I though I was going to have a mental break down" she exclaimed. "So what do you want?" she asked.

"I want your agreement. You help me and I'll help you in return" he explained.

"Okay whoa dude. You know how perverted that sounded? And agreement with what?" she asked, sitting on the edge of her bed.

He took a step towards her so his hunched body was hovering over her. "First: who has also visited you tonight?" he asked in return.

She shrugged lightly "I think he was a hobo. I'm not quite sure. He said his name was Jack Frost, yeah, _thee_ Jack Frost. Crazy bullshit, right?"

He made no attempted to laugh, his face only showed a small sign of knowledge.

"And what did he want?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes "Stupid jerk thought he could make me like winter. He said he'd been 'watching' me. He was Cray-cray" she laughed a little.

"And that's all?" he asked, not paying attention to much of her reply. She nodded, making the sickening grin reaper to his face. "Why do you hate this character so much?"

She glanced upwards to him. "It doesn't matter. It can't be changed anyway" she muttered bitterly.

He chuckled darkly. "There's no point of trying to hide anything from me, dear. I know what he did, I know the pain he caused you." she looked down to the floor, avoiding any eye contact made with his rusty yellow eyes.

"But I can help you. I can help you get revenge on him. I can help you give him what he deserves." he tempted.

She didn't avert her gaze from the floor. "How?" she asked.

"You just have to do exactly what I say, and together we can get your revenge on him" he explain, his voice dripping with temptation and persuasion.

She glanced upwards "Keep talking" she ushered.

He sighed "Just trust me. And we can...make him regret" he hissed.

She thought for a moment.

_'Why goes this guy hate him so freaking much?! Should I? He did kill my parents with his stupid snow. He ruined my fucking life! For god's sake. Stupid bare foot ass hole! Jesus Christ, a minute ago I didn't even believe this guy was "Jack Frost".'_

**_'Don't be so stubborn! Deep down you know he is. You saw what he could do!' _**A voice argued.

_'Shut up common-sense! I'm trying to think here. Okay, if I help this emo guy here then I can finally get revenge on frosty the snow dork. But, it was years ago. Back when I was a kid. Do I really want to get revenge for something that happened ages ago?...oh for crying out loud. What do I do?!' _

"Times ticking, Ali." he warned.

Her head shot up to give him a death glare. "Don't. Call. Me. That. Ever." she spat. "Only my parents call. Um, called me that" she let out a breath and stood up from the bed.

"I've made up my mind" she said, finally looking him in the eye.

The queasy feeling came back. She felt like she was about to throw up, or pass out. The feeling back her break eye contact. It also made her change her mind at the last-minute.

"Great! Glad to be working with y-" the man started before she cut him off.

"No. My answer is no. I won't help you. Jack. Or whatever his name is, might have killed my parents and made my life a living nightmare. But I'm not one to hold a grudge" L_ie. Lie. Lie! _

She sighed "So no. I wont help you. You can leave now," she mumbled, about to climb into her bed.

He evaporated into thin air, leaving a cloud of dark smoke and appearing right in front of her. She let out a yelp of surprise.

He narrowed his hollow-looking eyes at her. "Don't make me do something I'll regret, Alessia" he snapped deeply. His hands clenched together as more black smoke drifted from them. She stood her ground and glared back at the taller man.

"I'm not scared of you, gothy. So stop wasting your time" she hissed through her teeth.

He glared back at her for a few seconds before his hands unclenched and an amused look spread across his face.

"I'm impressed." he admitted. "You didn't back down. Well done. You're not scared easily" he approved.

She couldn't help the proud smirk that appeared on her lips. "I'm not scared of anything. Not one thing" she bragged.

He simply smirked back, nodding. "Yes." he agreed. "No what is it going to take to get you to agree, Hm?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes "Nothing. I'm not going to cave so you might as well just leave" she responded.

"Oh come on, there must be something. Anything?" he questioned.

She laughed "Nothing you can do" she muttered.

"Ah, that must be it." he sneered. "Alessia?" he called. She looked at him, watching as his pale lips opened to speak. "How about your parents?" he asked.

She froze to the spot. Her body stiffened as her breathing stopped in her throat.

"You're sick" she spat. "They're done. And they're not coming back," she grunted.

He smirked. "I can bring them back, if you help me Alessia. If you just help me." he replied.

"Why?" she questioned. "Why do _you _hate him so much?" she asked.

He paused for a moment.

"Intuition." he stated.

She narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. "You're not gonna like hurt him are you? Not that I care but I don't want to feel guilty over anything" she asked.

He rolled his eyes "Of course not," he assured.

She sighed. "And you'll bring my parents back if I help you. And you're not going to hurt him..." she shut her eyes in thought.

"Deal," she answered "I'll do it, whatever 'it' is."

He nodded at her. "Great. Now, what I want you to do is, you said he tried to make you change your mind about winter, so take up on his offer-" she cut him off.

"What? I have to spend time with the freak?" she argued.

He sighed "Yes. Now, as I was saying take up on his offer and get to know him emotionally. Find out all you can, I want you to gain his trust and the day before Christmas eve ask him to take you to his favorite place. And there, my little sidekick, take his staff and break it in half, that will signal for me. Then the rest is to me." he explained.

She blinked "That is the most fucked up plan I've ever heard! The only words I understood were 'to' and 'and'."

He gritted his teeth "Just gain his trust! And then bring him to his birth place on the 23rd of December!" he screamed.

She held her hands up in defense. "Okay, okay. Calm your passions dude. I said I'll go along with it all" she pointed out.

"Okay then. Don't forget the plan" he warned.

"As along as you keep your side of the bargain!" she warned back.

He chuckled "Of course. Just one thing, you need to get Frost back here" he mentioned.

"Don't worry; I got that covered" she replied, picking up the wooden staff the winter spirit had dropped as she pushed him out of the window. "He needs to pick something up" she twirled the staff in her hands.

"Nice doing business with you...You never did say your name." she explained, holding her hand out for him to shake.

"Pitch, Pitch Black." he gripped her hand with his bony one and shook it.

She laughed "wow original" she mumbled. "Well...I guess I'll see you around then" she added awkwardly.

_'God damn it this is awkward. I wish he'd just leave!'_ she thought.

Without another word he evaporated into black smoke. Lingering the words _"see you in two weeks" _in her ear.

She sighed and looked down at the staff in her hands, flipping it to the other hand. "Well Jack Frost. Your life is about to get a whole lot more dramatic. Just like mine," she mumbled.

* * *

_**A/n**_

**yes, that was pretty crappy and a lot of it doesn't make sense but everything will be explained later on. The story is following the plot of the movie but I'm trying not to completely follow the plot line and add some of my own ideas.**


	7. Chapter 7

Darkness.

Darkness.

Darkness.

Open. Your. Eyes.

Darkness.

Light.

Too bright. Too much light. Way too much light.

"Somebody shut the god damn drapes," Alessia mumbled as she hid her head under her covers.

She groaned as she lifted her head out of the covers and the blinding light hit her.

She left her drapes open all night. Great.

She inwardly groaned as she hoisted herself onto her elbows and climbed off the bed.

She ran a hand through her messy hair and let out a tired yawn.

"Alessia, are you up yet?!" Clare yelled from down stairs.

Alessia rolled her eyes before repaying "Yeah, I'll be down in a minute."

"Hurry up, your breakfast has been on the table for 10 minutes now!" Clare yelled back.

She sighed and got to her feet, walking across to her wardrobe. She opened it up and looked through the small amount of clothes that were hung up. She shrugged, pulling out a pair of purple skinny jeans and a red and blue chequered blouse. She quickly got changed and glance at herself in the mirror.

She studied the reflection. "That'll do White. That'll do," she whispered to herself. She frowned as her eyes scanned the mirror, until they landed on something under her bed. She turned around and walked over to her bed. She got down to her knees and pulled it out from under the bed. She looked down at the large wooden object in her hands.

"...fuck. I forget about that," she mumbled as she twirled it in her hands.

She ran her fingers over the worn-out wood, before placed it to the floor and pushing it back under her bed.

Food first. Revenge second.

She got back up to her feet and ran down the stairs into the kitchen.

She grimaced at her 'breakfast'.

Burnt toast. Which was now stone cold. Oh boy yummy.

She slapped on a fake smile and walked over to the table. She took a seat and picked up the piece of toast.

"Who were you talking to last night?" Jasmine asked as she sat across from her.

She cleared her throat.

Oh god. Another awkward conversation.

___'Oh me? Just this creepy dude who calls himself Pitch Black. We actually made an agreement to join together to get revenge on Jack frost...yeah thee Jack Frost. I've met him. So now I'm supposed to find the ass hole who murdered my parents and pretend I want actually spend time with him.'_

Okay maybe that was a little over the top.

"Nobody, I was just talking to myself," she lied.

Jasmine scoffed at her answer "You're crazy, talking to yourself." Jasmine added, walking out of the room.

Alessia shrugged "Sometimes I need an experts advice," she mumbled while taking a small bite of her toast. She quickly got up from her seat and threw away the rest of the toast. She ran back up her her room, taking a hair brush from her table. She ran it threw her long hair a few times before letting the lose curls hang down to her rib cage. "Time to get this plan into action," She mumbled while getting down to her knees, pulling out the staff from her bed. She smirked and got up. She placed it on top of her bed and put on a pair of brown boots.

She took the staff and walked back down the stairs to the front door. She put on her red scarf and matching gloves. "I'm going out, I'll be back before dark," she yelled.

"Okay," Pete's voice replied in the distance.

She griped the staff tightly in her right hand and walked out of the front door into the cold air. She stuck the staff in the ground behind her and let it make a trail behind her path.

___'Now, how do I find him?' _she thought.

She hummed quietly as she let her feet decide where she went. She looked around the empty street. Not a sign of him.

Sighing, she raised the staff to her shoulders and rested it on either sides as the joins of her arms wrapped around it. "Oh, Jack Frost." She yelled, her voice echoing through the streets.

"Hello? Anybody out here? Hello?"

She huffed as she didn't get a reply. She smirked to herself.

"I have this expensive looking...um, stick here." she yelled louder than normal, hoping for a reply. She began twirling around lazily as she yelled. "It would be a shame if it snapped in half and somebody set it on fire- AGH!" she squealed as she turned to see the exact person she wanted to, only stand a few inches away form her.

And he looked pissed.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" she asked as she took a few deep breaths.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Me? Give you a heart attack? I've been looking for my staff all night!" he snapped.

She scoffed and stood up straight, ignoring the fact that he was _still _about 3 inches taller than her. She took a moment to get a good look at him. Like she remember, he was wearing a blue hoodie that had drippings of frost on the shoulders, with brown trousers that cut off at the bottom, No shoes. Of course. Her eye sight raised to his face. He was deathly pale, with white-silvery, shaggy hair, and deep blue eyes. Just like her mom's.

Was he always this good-looking?

She cleared her throat, realizing that she was most probably staring at him like a freak.

"So this is yours, huh?" she asked as she brought the staff down from her shoulders and waved it in front of his face.

She grinned at his annoyed expression. "Yes and it's a staff, not a stick. Now can I have it back?" he asked.

She tilted her head to the side slightly, pretending to think. "Um, I don't know. I think I might keep it. I don't mean to brag or nothing but a massive stick sure does compliment me, right?" she asked playfully.

He tried grabbing it from her hands, but she managed to swap it into her other hand before he could.

"Not so fast, Frosty-boy. Since I kept your fine stick friend here in good condition, I think I deserve a little prize," she smirked at him.

He carried on his glare at her, until sighing. "Fine. What do you want?" he asked.

She bit the corner of her lip slightly.

Letting out a breath as she answered, "I want you to give me the offer you gave me yesterday." she mumbled just clear enough to understand.

It was his turn to smirk now. "Does Miss I'm-to-grown-up-to-listen-to-anyone want my personal assistance and demonstration on how to be awesome, now?" he cooed.

She shot him a death glare "Don't forget, I have the stick, and I will use it." he warned.

He rolled his eyes "For the last time it is a staff!" he ran a hand through his glossy hair and sighed "Fine. Whatever,"

She grinned and tossed him back his staff.

"Just so you know, I remember pacifically telling you that that offer still stands before you pushed me out of your window. So you didn't need to blackmail me," he explained.

She shrugged "It's more fun to blackmail you, the look on your face was adorable." she felt her cheeks heat up at her choice of words "Now, where do we start?" she asked.

He chuckled "So first you hated the idea of me trying to change your mind, now your jumping at the idea?" he asked.

"I, um, needed the exercise?" she replied with a large grin. He stared blankly at her. "You know, because you said 'jumping at the idea' jump...exercise," she elbowed him in the shoulder. He still didn't move. "Oh come on! That was a good one for me!" she groaned.

She began to feel uncomfortable with the silence and decided to break it.

"You only have 2 weeks to change my mind, I'd get starting now," she commented.

He griped his staff in his right hand and took a hold of her wrist with his left. "Two weeks? I only need two hours," he whispered into her ear, sending cold chills down her spine.

She inhaled a deep breath and smirked. "We'll see," she replied as he pulled her along, her wrist still held in his hand.

* * *

**I was supposed to update about a week ago but the chapter I wrote was horribly written and too short so I rewrote it, so that's why it's been a while... **


	8. Chapter 8

"A snowball fight? You're trying to win me over, with a snowball fight? Are you serious? Tell me you're joking!"

It felt as if they had been stood their arguing for centuries. The air was cold, Alessia's feet were beginning to hurt and her head was killing her, and he decided on a snowball fight. Working with a genius here.

He sighed and rubbed his forehead with his index finger "For the last time; yes!" he yelled.

She scoffed "You're insane! I am _not _having a snowball fight with you, what are you fuckin' two?!" she yelled, crossing her arms tightly against her chest.

"You're the one who wanted me to try to change your mind! Fine, I'll take you back home and we can forget about any of this! You can go back to a normal, boring life!" he argued back, his hands flying around the air like a madman.

"Fine with me!" she screamed, her face reddening with anger. Fuck him and his winter shit. Who cares if she still hates winter? Why did she even agree with this?!

"And my life is not boring!" she screamed, "What a waste of time! Stupid icy ass hole-" she stopped mid-sentence, Pitch's words echoing in her mind.

_'____I can bring them back…'_

Oh yeah, that.

She shuddered at the cold voice and sighed in defeat.

"Look," she started, gaining the spirits attention. She shot him a small fake smile that looked more or less forced. "I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to yell at you," she apologized a feeling of hatred filled the pit of her stomach as she finished her fake apology.

He smirked at her "What was that? I didn't hear you," he replied, his boyish grin never leaving his face.

She huffed "Don't push your luck, Ice cream head. An apology from me is very rare," She mumbled, kicking the snow beneath her feet.

"So, are you going to stand there and look pretty? Because I'm seriously getting bored,"

She gasp from a cold sensation hitting her in the face. She lifted her hands to her face and wiped the snow off, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Since I'm more mature than you, I will not-" and yet, another freezing cold snowball hit her straight in the face.

She huffed and wiped the snow off. "Oh, my maturity can go to hell," she mumbled as she bent down and took a large hand full of icy snow, rolling it into a messy ball before throwing it back, missing him completely, as he rose to the sky.

"What was _that? _Your aim is awful!" he mocked as he dodged yet another horribly thrown snowball.

"Well if you would just keep still! God dammit!" she yelled at the laughing teen.

He smirked at her.

"Na. It's more fun this way," he replied, dodging another snowball with ease.

She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms tightly across her chest. "You're really loving this, aren't you?" she grumbled.

His smirk widened as he nodded. "Just a little bit," he laughed.

Cretin.

He flew towards her and planted himself down in front of her. "Here," he mumbled as he placed his staff down besides them and took both her hands that held onto a snowball, in his. She shivered at his touch. He switched his position so he was behind her. "It's all about power." he explained, his breath hitting her earlobe.

She quickly stepped out of his grip, dropping the snowball. "Sorry ice cream head, too close for comfort there," she mumbled.

He sighed "You're going to have to trust me here," he stressed.

She swallowed some saliva in her mouth and let out a breath. More of a groan. "Fine! Show me how to throw a stupid snowball,"

He grinned, lifting both hands up and made a snowball out of thin air. He regained the position behind her. She had to hold her breath, stopping herself from flinching away from his grasp, she looked down at his hands on hers and clenched her jaw.

"You see that tree in front of us?" he asked.

She looked up and nodded slowly as her eyes landed on the tree. "Yeah, that is one fine ass tree... What about the freaking tree?" she replied impatiently.

She felt his breath come out like a bullet as he sighed, making the hair on the back of her neck stand on end.

"Aim for the tree, okay?"

she frowned slightly "Um okay,"

She stared at the tree in front of her as his hands dropped from his.

For one moment. She imagined that tree, was him the guy who killed- No _murdered _her parents, and the snowball was something a little more deadly like an axe or a Benelli shot gun. Yeah, that would work.

Okay, so as dark as it sounds, it worked. She gritted her teeth and narrowed her eyes at thing she hated most at the moment, which was also inches behind her as well. She raised her hand and put all her effort into throwing this very snowball. It hit the tree and smashed at the bottom making a pile of icy mush. She grinned and punched the air in success.

"Nice hit!"

She jumped as his voice broke her out of her moment of glory, turning around to face him. She smiled slightly at him, this one was not as hard to fake as the last.

Not that she was warming up to him. No pun needed.

"Um, thanks. It was an easy shot anyway," she mumbled as a reply. Awkward.

He smirked. "Considering when you tried to hit me, you had the skill of a small child I'd say it was a pretty good shot," he chuckled to himself whilst bending down and picking up his staff again.

Alessia scoffed and narrowed her eyes at him. "Oh yeah?" she took a step towards him. "And like you could do better, Mr Frost?" she asked playfully.

He gripped his staff tighter. "Challenge accepted"

Oh it was on like donkey Kong.

* * *

**Can't you just feel the sexual tension?! Just kidding, she still hates him.. At the moment ;)**

**I am currently writing the next chapter so it will be up soon and hopefully will be a lot longer than this one. **


End file.
